


It's A Holly Jolly Christmas

by incredibleheadaches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibleheadaches/pseuds/incredibleheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji manages to convince Levi to wear matching sweaters with her to a Christmas party ( that's actually on Christmas ) he actually agreed to go to. Little did Levi know it was actually a surprise party for celebration of his birthday plotted by Hanji herself. </p>
<p>*~*<br/>This fic is made for @.boring-answers-from-boring-men on Tumblr ( known as Uakari on here ) for the LeviHan Secret Santa gifting. Do not reproduce this work, or any of my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uakari/gifts).



" Hanji, remind me again why doing this was a good idea?" a grumpy, heavily masculine voice growled from the bathroom, followed by a familiar sigh of irritation accompanied by the sound of rustling fabric." Obviously because you wanted to match, but why this? We could've just gotten the same sweater of a better quality than these ones! They're probably filthy, have you even washed them? Probably not! I bet they're covered in bedbugs from a nearby thrift store." the voice ranted, tone resembling alarm.

A single high-pitched giggle was his answer as I maneuvered my way around the mess of a living room from the couch, glancing at the ground, covered nearly completely with ornaments and the like. I poked my brunette head into the bathroom, watching the short male fuss with his red sweater. He glanced up towards me, narrowing his eyes on sight. " This thing is so itchy, Hanji. I'm not even kidding, how are you dealing with this sweater bullshit?" he asked with a suspicious look.

" Since I'm nice, I'll tell you. There's two shirts underneath the sweater. Happy, Levi?" I poured, tapping his nose lightly with a smile. He frowned, but did nothing more than simply stare. " Yeah.. Thanks." he said after awhile, clearing his throat. He managed a small smile. 

I grinned. I moved a hand to ruffle his hair lightly, then went and flopped onto the couch watching T.V. to kill time waiting for Levi to get ready once more. Honestly, he's more of a girl than I am ( and ever will be). 

I thoroughly invested myself in some Christmas episode of a kids cartoon, mouth slowly unclenching and hanging slightly open the more I got into it. Eventually an irritated snap in front of my eyes caught my attention and I looked up to see Levi with a disgusted expression. " Hanji, why are you drooling?" he asked, eyes narrowed sharply. I quickly wiped my mouth, forming an apologetic smile. " Sorry, got invested in the show and I 'spose my mouth unclenched and opened in awe and amazement?" I grinning sheepishly, not too convincing if at all.

" Whatever, shitty glasses. We have a party to go to. Let's get there in one piece." he said with a still slightly disturbed look. 

The walk to the car was full of snickers: mine. Honestly, I'm just so giddy. Levi agreed to match, and go to the party I planned. Did I mention that? I must be like a witch. I even got the big nose! Shows my dedication. Levi gave me a single glance, clearly not knowing what in hell I must be giggling about. It doesn't matter. The queen reigns victorious! I quickly texted Erwin ( the lovely blonde pal we have that agreed to set it up since I was going to show him there ) to confirm we were on our way. A winky emoji was sent mere seconds after from the other side. I managed to suppress another snicker. 

A whole handful of old Christmas songs accompanied by my lovely singing  ( or so I like to think ) later,  we finally arrived at Petra's house where it was being held. Levi managed to haul himself out of the car, and I hopped out full of life. I glanced over to him, his cheeks puffy and red even though it was only slightly cold. It's probably just 'cause Levi is absolutely a big baby and I'm super cool and strong. God I'm a child. But that's what makes me unique, so I'm pretty satisfied. 

I pranced up to the front door, then turned to face Levi. " Okay, Levi. Close your eyes." I was practically shaking from excitement. He quirked an eyebrow. " What for? So you can pinch my cheeks and have me unaware? No way." he said with a stubborn huff. I practically cackled. " Thanks for the idea for later use, but close your eyes please." I said, keeping my grin.

" Since you're set on it, I guess. More so because you said please." He closed his eyes with a flutter, holding onto my arm so he didn't stumble blindly. Though it would've been funnier to watch him try to find the door. I marched up to the door, knocking on the door with a bang. " CAW CAW!" I shrieked, using the code word Petra specifically told me to use to let them know he had shut his eyes. Levi muttered something, most likely along the lines of " she's fucking insane." 

Mere seconds later the door swung open, pitch blackness since the dark curtains she had were covering the windows that usually had radiant light pouring in from outside. I simply walked right on in, the unsuspecting Levi following. Literally as soon as Levi stepped in, he opened his eyes and the lights flicked on and there were screams in unison. " Happy Birthday, Heichou!" 

I turned to Levi who's jaw had dropped. The entire Survey Corps had attended, and managed to squeeze into Petra's cozy little cottage-like house. His face was flustered and red, looking like he was about to cry. I clasped his shoulder gently, flashing him a soothing smile. He punched my shoulder lightly then turned to face his fellow Corps members. " You guys really didn't have to.. It's Christmas, you should be at home with your families." he mumbled, feeling shitty but also pretty elated. 

Eren chirped up from the back. " This is our family, Heichou." he said in a cliché cheer-up tone, not seeming like the usual angry ball of hate he almost always is. Mikasa and Armin nodded, along with Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Krista. God he hated and loved these joyous kids. Why did they always have to put him in a good mood? 

" Got me there. " he agreed, looking towards his squad and Erwin who were flashing thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes but a grin tugged at his lips. " You gonna stand there forever, Levi? Let's get this party started!" I nudged him.

Connie and Sasha cheered, diving headfirst at the food Petra supplied. Jean stared with his mouth agape as they managed to dent the counters full of food. Petra grinned, patting the hungry kids on the back in a good natured manner then going back to talking to Krista. On the other hand, Auruo and Gunther watched over Eren and Jean, making sure to prevent any fist fights though it wasn't necessary with Mikasa, Marco and Armin watching them like hounds. Meanwhile, Oluo and Eld just played cards while drinking mugs of beer in the back.

I made myself at home, taking the cup of hot chocolate Petra was offering and saying my thanks. I peered over to find Levi under the mistletoe by the Christmas tree set up, being blissfully unaware. Erwin was talking to him nonchalantly with a glint in his eye, probably knowing all too well where Levi sat. But Erwin knew his boundaries, plus he had a wife back home. Though he did turn around and flash me a wink. I made a pouty face, while Levi had a confused expression which was absolutely hilarious on him. Petra lightly gave Levi a kiss on the cheek, along with probably saying something sweet to Erwin by the way the Commander's face flushed. Why is she so damn nice? I wish I was that good with people. 

I maneuvered my way around the short little soldiers, bumping into Mike and poking the tip of his nose before going to stand beside the obviously short Levi who raised an eyebrow. " What?" he said, turning his head. I grinned and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. " That's what." I said nonchalantly, gesturing to the mistletoe. His cheeks flushed. " Shitty glasses, I'm putting a restraining order with you and mistletoe down." he muttered.

Though that kiss wasn't the last one they shared that night.


End file.
